Rita Farr
History (Submitted by Herald) Rita Farr: 1960 - 2001 Rita is the daughter of Dr. Wilson Farr and named after her mother: Margarita. As Mrs. Farr usually went by Margo, the Farrs usually referred to their daughter with just the last four letters of her name: "Rita". Since Rita's father was a busy scientist working on the latest and greatest in Metropolis' cutting-edge tech center it left little time for his family. Rita's mother moved out when Rita was still a girl and left her family to shack up with some used car salesman in Gotham City. Rita's safe space from misery was in the pool. Rita swam a lot. She swam endless laps, back and forth, never realizing it would actually take her somewhere. After winning championship after championship, Rita went for the gold and won a gold medal in the Olympics at age 16. It was this big win in Montreal that got Rita's charisma noticed by some folks in Hollywood. Rita Farr: 1977 - 1989 Cashing in on Rita's All-American persona, producers cast Rita as the best friend of the titular Megan Wheeler in "Hello Megan!", a new sitcom being developed for television. The show only lasted one season and effectively ended the careers of many people involved in the project, but everyone loved Rita. Still, due to having a bad agent, most of Rita's post-Hello Megan! work was B-movie fare and another television series (this time with her in lead role), but Rita was beginning to sign on with a number of really big-budget films and even a few award-bait think pieces to establish her as a real actress. Then all of Rita's work for a solid decade came to a sudden end when Tinseltown disappeared in a big ball of blue destruction. Rita was lucky to have escaped the death toll as she was in Metropolis visiting her father at the time of the explosion. When the independent movie scene in Star City became the new film capital, Rita bought a house and began establishing herself as one of the biggest (surviving) names in the industry. The first big budget film Rita had in her path to super-stardom was "The Daughter of Didi", shot in South America. Unfortunately for Rita, her big chance at fame was ruined due to negligent location scouting, choosing to film in and around hot springs spiking in their geothermal activity since the presence of meteor rocks having littered the area a decade earlier. While shooting what was meant to be an iconic scene sure to cement Rita as a sex symbol for the next decade, Rita stepped into one of the springs. The water soon turned bright green, began boiling, and erupted into a geyser. In that instant, Rita was gone. The last trace of her being her horrifying screams captured on film. Rita Farr: 1989 - 2001 Declared dead but far from it, even if Rita wished she were. Twelve years later, when the hot spring cooled enough to permit, a blob lurched from the water and shifted into a horrific approximation of human form. At the height of the meta-scare, Rita was captured by authorities and sent off to STAR Labs for study. It was there that despite lacking any internal organs, skeleton, and even any conventionally detected brain activity, Dr. Caulder diagnosed the mass as not only human but Rita Farr. Caulder recruited Steve Dayton to help Rita not only regain her humanity, but to help her embrace her metahumanity.Network Files: Rita Farr 1 Elasti-Girl: 2001 - Present Missing Data Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Chief) Rita grows, stretches, shrinks. A shapeless mass, Rita does not feel traditional pain. She can be cut, melted, torn in half, and worse only to reconstitute in minutes. I'm keen to compare her genes with another actor, Matt Hagen. All that said, Rita is hesitant to push her limits, preferring to retain her human shape to keep her humanity... So sad. * (Submitted by Herald) Rita and Steve are two of the three members of the Doom Patrol not to retire from the DEO. Rita and Steve work together, training teens with unusual powers who have nowhere else to go, shaping them into new members of the DP or the DEO's next generation of agents. Rita finds this very rewarding and claims it helped her grow as a person. Threat Assessment Resources * Metahuman Physiology ** Enhanced Resiliency ** Enhanced Strength ** Immortality ** Mass Multiplication ** No Internal Organs ** No Need for Respiration ** Plasticity ** Regenerative Healing ** Shapeshifting ** Size Alteration * World-Class Swimmer * Master Thespian * Expert Pedagogue * Amateur Therapist Weaknesses * Negative Self-Image or Confidence Leads to Loss of Control of Powers * Substantial Nutritional Requirement Trivia and Notes Trivia * Her second TV series was Attack Lass. * She starred in a movie called The Glob. Notes * Her address is a nod to her first comic book appearance: My Greatest Adventure #80 ''in 1963. * ''The Daughter of Didi is a reference to both Green Mansions and Rima the Jungle Girl. * Roy explains Rita's middle name: As for her middle name, I originally had the line "Rita is the daughter of Dr. Wilson Farr who named his only daughter Margarita Brunhilda to honor both his wife and immigrant mother respectively." But I had to cut it out after I added some other lines when I realized I had forgotten to mention her Olympic gold medal. * Holly Dayton is a character from The Multiversity: The Just #1. * Her superhero costume is a nod to Doom Patrol Vol 5. Links and References * Appearances of Rita Farr * Character Gallery: Rita Farr Category:Characters Category:Doom Patrol Members Category:Metahuman Category:Dannyzen Category:DEO Category:Immortality Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Married Characters Category:Pedagogy Category:Public Identity Category:Submitted by Herald Category:Teachers Category:Adventurers Category:Size Alteration Category:Shapeshifting Category:Elasticity Category:Female Characters Category:Dayton Family Category:Athletes Category:27th Reality